Crash
by lydiashybrid
Summary: I don't know if anyone reads hollyoaks fanfiction anymore, but if you do :-) / Robbie picks a drunk Freddie up from a party and things take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd try something a little different- please tell me if you like/think I should carry on :)**

Robbie had planned a quiet night in, however when he got a call from one of drunken friends telling him to come and collect his even drunker brother, he had no choice but to go out get him.

"I don't get why I should have to be he one to come and pick you up." Robbie mumbled, clinging onto his much taller brothers side trying to keep him stable. "Where's joe and ziggy when we need them?"

Freddie just grunted in return. Robbie tightened his grip around his older brother and shoved him into the passenger seat. After slamming the door he walked around to the drivers side and prepared for the long drive home.

"You know, you better thank me for this tomorrow." Robbie said before he saw a car coming straight at them.

And then nothing.

When Robbie woke he could see the shards of broken glass lying around him and the flashing lights from the other cars. He tried to move from where he was laid but something was blocking him.

That's when Robbie remembered he wasn't alone, he remembered why he had been out that night, Freddie. He could see his older brother lying on his side facing away from him.

"Freds?" Robbie shouted trying to reach over to his brother. "Freddie can you hear me?"

Freddie finally woke minutes later, or what felt like hours to Robbie. Freddie turned his head so he could see his brother, Robbie smiled in relief.

"Hey, freddie, you alright?" He asked, Freddie didn't ask he just stared at Robbie, not being able to focus. "Freddie?"

Freddie closed his eyes again and for a second Robbie thought his brother was dead. A few minutes later Freddie woke again.

"Rob?" he mumbled. "Robbie wake up." Robbie opened his eyes quickly, he had only closed them for a fewq seconds.

"I'm.. Awake." Robbie slurred. "Can you get out?...to get..help?"

"I'll try." Freddie answered. "Where's your..p-phone?"

"Somewhere in this mess." Robbie smirked.

Freddie looked around him at the broken mess they were laid in. "We'll never find it in this mess."

"You..you could go and c-check the other car, the other driver." Robbie suggested.

"Yeah...okay." Freddie kicked the rest of the window out and climbed away from the car. Robbie started to worry as it must have been at least 10 minutes before Freddie came back.

"What happened?" Robbie asked when his brother finally returned.

"There dead, all of them, w-we were too late"

"Well, we'll wait here yeah? It can't be too long before someone... anyone drives past, and...they'll help us.. y-yeah?" Robbie tried to reassure his older brother as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, but you stay awake yeah? Don't close your eyes rob." Freddie practically shouted as Robbie, he sounded worried which was surprising, Freddie always knew what to do.

"I'm not going anywhere." Robbie painfully smiled. "But freds, please go, get help."

"I'm not leaving you here, if anything happens I'll-"

"Please, I don't think I can hold on much longer." Robbie blurted out, Freddie just looked at him asif he was about to cry and then ran away from the car.

Robbie waited painfully for his brother to return, finally he heard a car pull up. Suddenly he saw Joe and Ziggy walk closer.

"Robbie? It's okay, just hang on, ziggy is calling an ambulance, you're going to be fine mate." Joe said reassuringly.

"Why didn't you call...before?" Robbie asked, feeling very confused.

"What do you mean? We only just found out, when we saw the car." Joe replied.

"So...you didn't see Freddie?" He asked.

"No, we were on our way to pick him up from the party, why?" Joe asked, confused as to what Robbie was trying to say.

"no,no..he was in the car.. in this car, I sent him for help..you need to find him...he's...hurt."

That was all Robbie remembered before his consciousness was taken away.

Tony pulled over by the edge of the street as he saw a bloodied man walking towards him. Tony looked at Sinead who was sat next to him before taking a closer look at the man.

"Freddie?" Tony asked getting out of his car. "What happened to you? Was there an accident?"

Freddie just stared at Tony blankly. Sinead got out of the car too and put her hand on her ex husbands shoulder.

"Was you at the party? The one at the abandoned house?" She asked.

Suddenly Freddie spoke up. "You need to...help him."

Sinead and tony looked at each other worriedly.

"Help who mate?"

"Robbie." Freddie pleaded.

"What happened, where is he?" Tong asked.

"He's hurt, you need to phone an ambulance." Freddie said, he was practically crying now.

"Yeah it's okay, we will, just...get in the car okay? We'll sort it" Sinead pleaded leading Freddie into the passenger seat before getting in the back and pulling out her phone.

"I'll start driving and you tell me where to go yeah?" Tony asked. Freddie nodded in response.

"Hello? I need an ambulance." Sinead talked quickly into her phone. "I... I don't know where...just somewhere along county road... I'm not sure...there was car accident but i...just send an ambulance quickly."

Sinead sighed before handing the phone to Freddie who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Please...help." He cried into the phone "He's gunna die...you need to find...him."

The phone dropped out of his hand as he fell into a sleep.

"Freddie? Stay with me mate!" Tony shouted, his gaze drifting between the road the his injured passenger.

"He needs a hospital, now." Sinead told tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is quite short as I'm working on a longer third chapter and I didn't want to keep you waiting long :-) thank you for reviewing it makes me happy when people like my stories :)**

"Joe?" Ziggy said as he walked up to his older brother, still clinging onto the phone after calling the ambulance. Both Joe and Robbie were silent.

"He's unconscious." Joe said while struggling to keep the tears back. "I can't get him out, he's stuck under something."

"It's okay, the ambulance will be here in a minute." Ziggy tried to reassure his brother.

Joe turned away from Ziggy and back to his little brother. "Wake up Robbie, I'm here mate." He pleaded.

"Wait-" Joe suddenly remembered.

"What?" Ziggy asked.

"Freddie, we need to find him, if here's hurt too, one of us should go-"

Joe started to beg before another car pulled infront of them.

/

"Shit." Tony said as they pulled up to the wreckage infront of them.

"What?" Sinead asked, her eyes darting from tony to an unconscious Freddie.

"That's them, that's Robbies car." Tony pointed infront of them

"Ziggy!" Sinead shouted as she jumped out from the car.

"Sinead?" He asked, turning around slowly.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked around at the smashed cars.

"Yeah, we're fine but Robbies hurt, bad, and we can't find Freddie and he's hurt too-"

"He's okay, we found him, he's in the car, you go and check on him and we'll wait here for the ambulance?"

Ziggy nodded and walked over to the car with his older brother in. At the same time Sinead and tony walked over to see how the youngest roscoe was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks so much for the reviews, here's chapter 3 :-)**

When joe heard the ambulance coming he whispered to his unconscious brother, "The ambulance is here, everything's going to be fine Rob."

He was just about to stand up when he heard Ziggy shouting from behind him.

"Freds just get back in the car, you're not helping-"

Joe stood up and turned around to see one younger brother trying to guide the other one, who looked just as bruised and battered as Robbie, back to Tonys car.

"Freddie please!" Ziggy tried again before Freddie shoved him out of way to get to the wreck which was holding Robbie.

/

When Robbie woke up again it took him a minute to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was sending Freddie to get help, had he still not returned? But he heard voices, sirens in the distance, surely someone had found them?

Robbie shuffled where he was laid and then the pain hit him and he remembered why he was still in the god damn car, his leg was trapped. He couldn't contain the pain and let out a loud scream.

/

When Freddie heard the scream from the car he felt like his heart had been ripped out, he did this, if he hadn't been so drunk none of this would have happened.

"Robbie!" Freddie screamed as he ran closer to the car while Joe, Ziggy and Tony all rushed to pull him away. Sinead watched on as her heart broke for her ex husband.

Sinead took this as her que to go and see Robbie, while she was married to Freddie she became close to all of the Roscoe family, even if Robbie was a pain most of the time.

She crouched down at the edge of the car and took Robbies hand in hers. "It's okay Robbie, just hang on-" she started before she heard shouting behind her and she was being pulled away to make room for the paramedics.

/

"I'm fine, get off me!" Freddie said as he tried to shake off the paramedic who was seeing to his bleeding arm. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted to see that his little brother was okay, sure him and Robbie have had their differences, but he loved him none the less.

All Freddie could think about was the family in the other car, there were kids in the car and now they were dead.

"Freddie?" Joe walked over to his brother, he was angry at him for getting drunk in the first place, but deep down he knew it wasn't Freddie's fault, and that his brother was hurting and he needed his family just as much as Robbie did.

Freddie was just looking straight ahead, not even acknowledging that Joe was there, the paramedic had finished treating his arm and had moved onto treating his head wound. Joe reached out and and put his hand on Freddie's shoulder, which seemed to bring him back to reality.

Before joe got a chance to speak again, Freddie rushed away from the ambulance as he saw Robbie being pushed into another one on a stretcher.

Robbie looked up to see his brothers smiling down at him before he fell back asleep.

/

Phoebe sat beside Robbies bed holding his warm hand in hers, as soon as she'd got from Sinead she rushed straight to the hospital to see her boyfriend. It was only her and Ziggy in there with him, waiting for him to wake. The other boys, minus Freddie, had been and gone, and sandy was unable to get a train till the next morning.

Ziggy had just gone out to talk to the doctor when she felt Robbie stir.

"Robbie?" She whispered, tears steaming down her face, happy tears as he waked up.

"Phoebs?" Robbie mumbled as he blinked a few times before his gaze found hers.

Phoebe brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I thought I'd lost you"

"You didn't I'm fine-" he muttered as his memory's slowly came back to him. "Freddie? Is...Is he okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "He's fine, everyone's fine."

/

A few hours later a very angry and anxious Sandy Roscoe made her way through the entrance to the hospital.

"Jason?" Sandy asked, surprised as she saw him on a chair in the waiting area. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, there was some sort of accident, a car accident." He replied, standing up to give his mum a hug.

"Mrs Roscoe?"

Sandy turned around to see a doctor stood giving her a polite smile. "Yes, that's me, where are my boys?"

"Robbie woke up a few minutes ago." She smiled. "I'll take you to his, your son Ziggy is in there with him." She started guiding Sandy in the direction of his room.


End file.
